SAVING HARRY
by Phoenixlover101
Summary: At the end of Harry's 5th year Harry tells his friends he is gay.  The Dursleys die and Harry stays at Hogwarts.  He meets his soul mate. Mention of rape and abuse. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Dumbledor was pacing in his office. He had just recieve word that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son Dudley have been killed in a car crash. He was now thinking that after Harry recovered from the minisry incident that he would tell Harry and have him stay at Hogwarts over summer. He would call his younger brother to help him train Harry. He also hired Sirius Black as the new Defence against the dark arts teacher and Remus Lupin-Black would be staying with his husbaned and mate. Albus sat down at his desk and ate some of his lemon drops.

(In the hospital wing)

Harry was glad that Siri didn't die in the MOM. He was planning on telling his friends thay he was gay. Only Siri and Remy knew at he was gay. He was also telling Snape thank you for all the times he had saved his arse.

Harry was also hoping that Remy and Siri could adopt him. He hated the Durdleys and terrified of Vernon Dursley. No he was not going to think about it.

"Hey, I have something to tell all of you." Harry said to his friends. His friends look at him expectintly. He took a deep breath and said. "I'm gay."

Luna and Neville were ok with it. "Harry you can't be gay. Thats wrong. It's against god to be gay." Hermione said looking at him disgusted. "My best friend can't be gay thats wrong. We sleeped in the same dorm and we showered in the same room. That's disgusting." Ron had said. It was than that Ginny stated yelling at Harry. "WHAT YOUR GAY. NO YOU CAN'T BE GAY. YOUR SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME. YOU ARE NOT GAY THIS IS JUST SOME JOKE."

"No this is no joke I thought you would still be my friends but I was wrong." Everyone was looking at Granger and Weasleys. Than Ginny started throwing slashing hexes at Harry. Everyone was stunned. Harry ran out of the Hospital wing. Before he left he was hit by the hex.

Harry was not watching where he was going and ran right into Professor Snape. "Why are you running Mr. Potter." "I told my friends t-that I was gay. re ok with it. Hemione and Ron told me I was disgusting and Ginny started yelling at me. Next thing I know she starts throwning slashing hexes at me. I think that she hit me with one when i opened the door." "Where?" "My arm."

Snape healed him. "Alright Mr. Potter go to the potions room while I thake care of Miss. Weasley." "Ok." Harry went down into the dungends and entered the potions room. Harry sat down at his regular seat and started cry.

(In the hospital wing)

Luna, Neville and Madam Pomfey were yelling at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Suddenly the infirmary door open to reveal Professor Snape. "Miss. Weasley come with me." "Why?" "For attacking Mr. Potter." "NO he deserved it. He is gay and that is disgusting." "Well Miss. Granger that is your oppinion but Miss. Weasley has broken school rules and will come with me NOW." Professor Snape said in a icy voice. He was affended because he was also gay.

Snape and Ginny walk down to the dungends and entered Snapes office. He fire-called the Professor Mcgonagall then he called Sirius and told him where Harry was. Professer Mcgonagall came into the office.

"Why is Miss. Weasley in trouble Severus." "Mr. Potter ran into me infront of the great hall crying. I asked him why he was running. He said that he told his friends that he was gay that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley called him disgusting. He also said that Miss. Weasley was yelling at him then start throwing slashing hexes at him. She managed to hit him in the arm. I healed him and now she is your." And with that he left.

"Miss. Weasley is this true." "Yes he is disgusting." "Well Miss. Weasley you lose 100 points, detention for the rest of the year and baned from Hogsmead." "WHAT that's not fair he deserved it." "No he did not and being gay is commaned in the wizarding world and you should know this. Now go back to your dorm." Ginny got up and left. Mcgonagall also left.

(Potions room)

Sirius walked into the potions room to find Harry asleep at the desk. He picked up his cub and left. He carried Harry up to his and Remy's rooms and placed him on the couch. Remy came out of the bedroom.

"Whats wrong with Ry, Siri?" "I don't know. (sigh) Severus Fire-called me and told me Harry was in the potions room. When I got their he was asleep at his desk with dry tear streaks on his cheeks. I think he cried himself to sleep." "Lets go to bed and in the morning will ask him whats wrong." "ok." They both kissed him on the cheek and whent to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a slight headache. He relieazed that he cried himself to sleep and either Siri or Remy carried him to their rooms and placed him on the couch to sleep. He stumbled into the bathroom to releave himself. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Remy on the couch drinking coffee and reading the daily prophet. He walked over to Remy and cuddled to his side.

"Morning Remy." Harry said sleeply. "Morning cub." Remmy said while putting his arm around Harry. The bedroom door opened and Siri came stumbling out. "Morning Siri." Ry and Remy both said cheerfully. Siri mumbled something about cheerful brats and went into the kitchen area to get some coffee while Remy and Ry were laughing.

After Siri was seated on his chair and took a sip he asked Harry why he was not in the hospital wing. "I told my friends that I was gay. Luna and Neville were ok with it. Ron and Hermione said that I was disgusting. Ginny was yelling at me. She said that I was joking about being gay. when I told her I wasn't she started throwing slashing hexes." Sirius and Remus looked affended and angry. "One hit me when I opened the infirmary door. I ran into professor Snape. He asked me why I was running and I told him. He healed my arm and told me to wait in the potions room while he took care of Ginny. I sat down at my desk and started crying and I fell asleep."

"Do you believe Hermione and Ron?" Asked Remy. "No, I was affended and angry." "Good, now we have to take you back to the hospital wing." Siri said and the proceeded to lift Harry over his shoulders and walk out the door with Remus who was shaking his head laughing.

"Hey put me down I can walk." "Nope." "Your Mean." "I know pup." Passing students were laughing at the scene. "Remy tell Siri to put me down." Harry said while pouting "Siri keep walking." "HEY." Remy and Siri barked laughing while Harry started giggling.

Remus opened the door to the infirmary and Siri dropped Ry on his bed. "Madam Pomfrey I back." Harry yelled while giggling. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. She started checking on Harry's injuries. "Well Mr. Potter You are ok. Next year if you end up hear your staying until you I die. Got that." "Yes madam Pomfrey." Harry gulped. He had a horrified look on his face because he knew she was serius. "You may go." "Bye Madam Pomfrey."

They made their way down to the great hall. Harry sat down next to Luna and Neville. In 5 weeks Harry was going back to the Dursleys. Harry was hoping that Remy and Siri could adopt hi by then.

"Harry your not going back to the Dursleys." Luna said in her usual way. "What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked confused. "The Dursleys died in a car crash." after that she left. Harry and Neville were confused by that. "Ry where were you after the Weasley-Granger incident." "I ran Into professor Snape. He told me to wait in the potions room. I cried myself to sleep and Siri carried him to his and Remy's room and I slept on the couch. Good thing I left clothes their or I would still be in hospital robes." "That would suck." "Yup." They left the great hall to go to Herbology.

The rest of the day went by without any trouble. At the end of potions Harry stayed back. When all the students left Harry went up to professor Snape. "Thank you." Harry said in a soft, quiet voice. "Why are you thanking me Mr. Potter." "For healing my arm yesterday and for saving my careless arse for the past 5 years." Harry left leaving a shocked teacher.

Harry went back up to the dorm to do his homework. Hedwig came through the window and sat down on Harry's shoulder. He gave her an owl treat and took the leader off her leg. She nipped his ear affectionetely and flew off. He opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
>Come to my office after dinner. I have something Importent to tell you.<br>Sincerly,  
>Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.<em>

After dinner Harry went doen to professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemonde Drop." Nothing happend. "Blood Drop." The gargoyle sprang to life. Harry quickly walked up the stairs. Before Harry could knock the door swung opened. He saw that Siri and Remy was their. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Harry I am sorry to say that your Aunt, Uncle and cousin were killed in a car crash." "Wait Luna told me this at breakfast." "She did?" "Yeah, She said that I would not be returning to the Dursleys and that the died in a care crash." Then Harry broke out into a smile confusing evderyone. "Does this mean I will be staying with Remy and Siri." "No, you will be staying at Hogwarts." "Ok." "You will be staying in Sirius and Remus's rooms." "Ok." "You will also be training over the summer." "Ok.

After Harry left they started discussing Harry's strange reaction. They were thinking that maybe life at the Dursleys weren't that great. What exactly did the Dursleys do to Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry went up to the gryffindor tower. When he got there he noticed Neville was on the couch in front of the tower. He went over to Neville.

"Luna was right." "What?" "At breakfast Luna said that I wouldn't go back to the Dursley's because they died in a car crash and she was right." "Really? You don't sound all that upset about it." "No I hated them." "Why?" "They made my life hell." "Oh." He did not pry knowing Harry did not want to talk about it. "Are Mr. Lupin- Black and professor Black going to adopted you." "I don't know. I didn't ask. Professor Dumbledore said that I will be staying here and training." "Thats good you will need it if you want to defeat Voldemort." "I know." They chat for a few more hours and then they went to bed.

(middle of the night)

Everyone woke up to Harry screaming in the middle of the night. Neville ran to get professor Mcgonagal. A few minuts later her and Neville arrived. She woke Harry up and gave him a calming drought. He got up and ran out leaving behind a confused teacher and dorm mates and an angry Ron.

Harry ran up to the room of requirements. When he went in he sat on the bed crying remembering his dream.

**Flashback:**

_A 2 year old Harry was crying as his Unclecarved the word freakinto his left forearm. He had turned his Aunt's hair hot pink. He did not know how he did it but he did. "You listen here Freak, if you turn your Aunts hair a different color I will beat you within an inch of your pathetic life. Now get back to work you worthless freak."_

_Harry rapped a pieace of his shirt around his arm and went back to work. He knew that if he had drop so much as a drop of blood he would be beaten. He wished he was with his mum and dad._

**End Flashback:**

Harry was silently crying. He learned at a young age that any noise he made he would be beaten harder. He hoped that no one would find out his secrat. He crawled under the blankets and fell asleep again.

The next day Harry ate in the R.O.R so he could avoid his friends and teacher. After he was done he made his way to Care of magical creatures. He avoided everyone and was quiet. Everyone noticed even Malfoy and he was concerned. Harry was never quiet.

A lot of people were worried because he was quiet and avoided everyone. He ate lunch in the R.O.R. The teachers decided to have him talk to Severus much to his dismay. They wanted to know what was up with the goldenboy.

Before the students left Snape told Harry to meet him after dinner. Harry nodded hia head looking confused. Now Snape was worried Harry had yet to speak. Harry made his way to his next class.

Harry again ate his meal in the R.O.R. After he was done he finished his homework and made his way down to the potions room. He was hoping this was not about his nightmare or about how he was acting. He was hoping this was about his potions grade.

When he entered the room he notice that all the tables and equipment wasn't there. Instead there was two comfy looking emrald green chairs. He was now terrified that someone would find out. He hoped that Snape wouldn't read his mind.

"Hello Mr. Potter please sit down." he drawled He quickly sat down and Snape raised an eyebrown. "Mr. Potter your reaction to your reletives deaths worried professor Dumbledore, the werewolf and that mutt. Want to tell me why you acted happy." All Harry did was shake his head. "Are you going to tell me anything." Again he shook his head.

Snape tried everything to get Harry to talk and all he did was shake his head. Finally Harry snapped. "It is none of your fucking buisness. I don't want to talk about it you greasy old dungend bat. Just leave me alone I don't need a git in my life." Harry sceamed. "Well Mr. Potter Other people do think you need to talk about it and you are not leaving until you tell me something." Harry decided to lie because he could not take being here and did not want Snape to know.

"I dreamed about my Parents deaths last night ok thats why I have been quiet and avoiding everyone." "Why don't you tell the truth Mr. Potter. It will get you out of here much quicker." "No." "And why not?" "Because it is not any of your buisness."

It was then that Snape notice a shimmer around Harry. That only happends when someone is using the glamor charm. "Mr. Potter please take of the glamor charm." Harry's eyes widend in horrior. "N-no." Harry whispered scared. Snape heared and he was worried about what he would see. He muttered under his breath and Harry's glamor came off.

Harry went from a slight tan to a sickly pale. His left arm showed the word freak. Harry also turned skinnier. Now Snape was horrified. Harry was neglected and abused. Harry was crying now that his seacrat was out.

"Mr. Potter I need you to remove your shirt." Snape said in a surprisenly soft, gental voice. Harry did what he was asked. Snape was disgused and sick with what he saw. Harry's Cheast was covered in small cuts and bruises. There was also what looked to be different kinds of whip marks. when Harry turned around there were more whip marks, bruises, cuts and the word S.L.U.T carved on hia back.

Snape took Harry's chin and lifted it. "Harry will you let me take a look into your memories?" "O-ok." "_Legilimens_"

(Harry's Memories)

_A 3 year old Harry was being whipped for not finishing his chores. The buckle of the belt was cutting his skin. He was bleeding badly. "Next time boy you better finish your chores." with that he whipped him one last time and left._

_A 4 year old Harry had burned the baconed and his aunt came over and held his hand on the burner. "We feed you ARE food and you burned Dudders breakfast. How dare you."_

_The memories were the same. Harry getting beatened and whipped. Harry did not know his real name until he attended school. When Harry was seven Dudley and his friends would play Harry hunting. Nobody did anything._

_When Harry was 8 his uncle would drag Harry out of his cuboard. Harry was confused. His uncle pulled his pants and boxers. He took Harry's hand hand made him touch him. Harry was crying now that he figured out what was going on. "Suck" his uncle commanded. "N-no." Wack. "I said suck you worthless freak." Harry not wanting to get hit again sucked. His uncle grapped his hair and started thrusting into his mouth. When his uncle cummed he made Harry swalllow it all. Then he put his pants and boxers on and threw Harry back into his cuboard._

_When Harry was ten his uncle took him from his cuboard like he did every night since he was seven except this time he took of Harry's pance and boxers. He turned Harry on his stomache and thrusted in. Harry gave a scilent scream. He was crying as his uncle continued to thrust in and out of Harry. Harry's blood lubricated his cock. when he cummed his slidded out of Harry. He took a knife of the hallway table and carved the word S.L.U.T into his back. He then turned Harry around and ordered Harry to clean him._

_When Harry got into Burgen and Botts he found a book on glamors. He read through the book while Hagrid was getting his school books. He found a charmed and use it. His markes were gone. He memerized the charm so when in wore of he could reapply it._

(End of memories)

Harry was crying histaricly. Snape quickly got the calming drought. "Harry I am going to have to tell The Headmaster and your godparents." "Can I stay here." Even Snape could not refuse that innocent face. "Of course." With that Snape left.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later the potions door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. Harry was still crying and did not hear the door opening. Draco who saw Harry went over to him. He saw the bruises, cuts and whip marks, he gasped. Harry heard him. He looked up terrified.

"Harry are you okay?" "Why do you care? Going to tell the whole school tomorrow?" Harry asked icly even though his voice quivered. "I do care. You look awful, and I was jealous of you, that's why I was acting like a spoiled prat. I won't tell the school. Now please tell me." Draco looked sincerely and worried. "Professor Snape found out about how my muggle relatives abuse me and my uncle r-r-raped me." he broke out of a whole knew set of sobs. Draco pulled Harry into an embrace and started to rub circles onto his back. When Harry calmed down Harry pulled away. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

Draco decided to change the subject. "Harry in are first year when I offered my hand did you know that you insulted me by not taking my hand?" "What do you mean?" "When someone offers you a hand, you should shake the persons hand even though you don't like them." "Really?" "Yeah."

(with Snape)

When Snape came to the gargoyle he told the password. He walked into Dumbledores office. Lupin-Black and Black were already there. "ah Severus my boy how is Harry." "Don't you my boy me you old coot." "Is something wrong with Harry." the mutt asked. "Yes, the old man left him with the worst muggles imaginable. They abused him. His cousin played a game called Harry Hunting. His cousin and hid gang beat him. His aunt would hit him in the head with a frying pan or hold his hand to the burner if he burned dinner. His uncle was the worst. He beat him, whipped him, starved him and RAPED HIM. How could you leave him there and not check up on him?" His voice was getting louder and colder as he spoke.

Everyone was stunned and disgusting. Albus was ashamed. "Were is Harry?" Lupin-Black asked. "He wanted to stay in the potions room." Lupin-Black left. "Albus how could you. My godson is kind hearted. We are lucky he did not turn into Voldomort." Black left to set up a guest room. Snape threw one last look at Albus and left.

(Potions room)

Harry had fallen asleep. Draco stayed until someone came to get him. Remus opened the door to see Harry sleeping and Draco reading. Draco looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." "Hello Mr. Lupin-Black. Do you know where professor Snape is?" "In Dumbledores office." "Oh. Will Harry be alright?" "Why do you care? I thought you two were enemies." "We became friends before he fell asleep." "I don't Know if he will be alright ." Remus pick Harry up. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." "Goodnight sir." With that Remus left.

A few minutes later Snape walked in. "Dad will Harry be alright?" "Maybe and why do you care?" Draco was really getting sick of that question. "We became friends before he fell asleep." "I will talk to him." "Okay. Are you coming home this summer?" "No, but you and Luc will be here over the summer." "Really. Why?" "Yes, Harry is going to stay here to train and he will need a friend." "okay goodnight Dad." "Goodnight son."

(with Remus)

Remus walked into his and Siri's room. He knew that Sirius had set up the guest room. He tucked Harry in. Before he left he kissed Harry's forehead. Remus walked into his room. Sirius was in the bed. he walked over to the bed and got in. He cuddled with Siri.

"He fell asleep." "Tomorrow we get him checked out" "Alright. Draco was with him when I got there. He said that the became friends." "Good, Harry needs more friends." "I agree." They fell asleep.

(in the morning)

Remus woke up first. He took a shower and went into Harry's room. He sat on the edge of the bed. He lightly shook Harry awake. Harry cracked his eyes open. "Mornin Remmy." Harry said sleepily while rubbing his eyes. "Mornin Harry." "Taking me to madam Pomfrey?" "yes." "You know she will never let me leave right." Harry said smiling. "We will kidnap you after she leaves."

Harry quickly applies the glamour. Harry changes his clothes and leaves with Remy to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at the doors looking ashamed. "Whats wrong Madam Pomfrey?" "Just wondering how I didn't know." "I hide them well." "Come on Mr. Potter lets check you out... again." They all laughed. Harry took of his glamour and took off his shirt. Remy and Poppy gasped.

An hour later Harry left the hospital wing. They made their way down to the great hall. When they got there Harry sat down next to Neville. Harry still wasn't talking. He got up and went to class. Harry was sick of the looks the teachers were giving him. During lunch the Mr Fudge come.

"Ah Harry can I speak to you?" "No." Everyone was surprised. One he spoke and two at how cold his voice was. It sent sent shivers down their spines even Snapes. "You called me a liar and now you want to apologize. No. You sent that women here and for detention she used a blood quill and those are illegal. Why the hell should I forgive your dumb arse?" During his speech the dishes started to tremble. Before Fudge could open his mouth Harry's power knocked him across the room and Harry ran from the room. Everyone was amazed by Harry's power. He ran all the way to his next class. He sat down and read one of his DADA books.

The rest of the school year went by without any trouble. He only talked to Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, even Draco, Blaise and Snape. Draco told him about Severus being his dad and Lucius being good and Narissa doesn't know. He got a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apologizing about Ginny and Ron. Percy apologized for how he was acting this year and the twins told him that they would prank the them and if they started on him to tell them immediately. Harry was glad that he did not have to go to the Dursleys this summer.


	5. Chapter 5

[thought]

[_parselmouth_]

[talking to a phoenix]

(Dumbledores office)

Albus had just sent Fawkes to his younger brother. He was hoping that he would say yes to helping to train Harry. He was disgusted and angry at the Dursleys, Angry and ashamed of himself, and guilty for not checking up on Harry. The Dursleys are lucky that they died at the car crash and not at Harry's family and friends. He hoped Harry would listen to him.

Fawkes appeared on his perch in a burst of flames. Dumbledore untied the letter.

_Dear Albus,  
>I would love to help train young Harry. My friends and I will be there tomarrow at lunch.<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Gandalf<em>

Albus walked down to the great hall. When he entered Harry was sitting next to Draco. "Ah Harry I have some friends and my younger brother are coming at lunch and will be staying to help you train." "Okay" Harry said in a monotone voice. Albus knew this was better then the voice he use with Fudge.

[Great more people just what I need and one is related to dumblefuck, I am so in hell.] "Come on Harry, we have to go blow up dad's lab." And with that they ran out. Before the were out of earshot they heard "You better not blow up my labs you little brats." They both broke out into fits of laughter.

(Riverdale)

Samwise, Frodo, Marry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were sitting at the place were they first became the fellowship. Gandolf told them to meet here. Gandolf walked in the area.

"My dear friends earlier today I got a letter from my older brother. He asked if I could help train one of his student who is meant to fight a dark lord. I told him yes and I want your help." Everyone did not know that he had a brother. "Gandolf we would love to help. Where are we going?" Legolas asked. "To a place called Great Britain. We get there by portal. Be ready before lunch." they coursed there yeses.

(Great hall)

They all waited patiently for their guest to arrive. When they did arrive Harry was happy that he was taller then most of them. The one that caught his eye however was over 6 feet tall. He had blond hair almost white. His hair came past his shoulders. He had gorgeous Sapphire blue eyes. He had pale skin that made his eyes stand out. He was absolutely gorgeous.

When Legolas entered the great hall he saw the most gorgeous person. He was about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. He had long messy black hair. Pale skin that made his hair look darker. His eyes were a beautiful bright emerald green. He had pink pouty lips.

"Ah Gandalf its good to see you again." "Its good to see you too, Albus." "We should introduce ourselves." "I agree."

"I'm Albus and the stern looking women on my left is Minvera Mcgonagall, next to her is Flilius Flitwick, next to him is Remus Lupin-Black, next to him is his husband Sirius Black, next to him is Rubeus Hagrid. On my right is Severus Snape-Malfoy, next to him is his husband Lucius Malfoy, next to him is their son Draco Malfoy, next to him is Harry Potter."

"I'm Gandalf, these four" he gestured to four of the short people. "are hobbits. Frodo Baggins is the one with long dark brown hair. The one next to him is Samwise Gamgee, next to him is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Next is Gimli. He is a dwarf." He gestured to the last of the short people. "Next to him is Aragorn he is the only human here and next to him is Legolas he is an elf."

They all sat down and started eating. Everyone was starting to notice that Harry ate little and only veggies. After Harry was done he left. Harry went up to the second floor and entered the girls bathroom. He walked up to the sink with the snake on it.

[_Open_] he hissed. The sinks parted and revealed a large opened pipe. [_Stairs please_] The pipe suddenly turned to stairs. Harry walked down the stairs. He walk to the circular door with the six snakes. [_Open_] The door opened to reveal Salazar Slytherins layer. In the middle was Salazars snake. He grabbed three vials out of his robe. He collected it's venom, scales, and blood. He put the viles back into his robe. He walked into Salazars mouth.

During the school year Harry started going down here and found a snake egg. He started to incubate the egg. When he entered the room the egg started to hatch. He watched in fashionation. When the egg was fully hatched a emerald green snake with blood red eyes was laying on the cracked shell. [_Hello little one._] Harry hissed to the snake. [_Hello speaker._] [_Would you like me to name you little one?_] [_That would be nice._] [_How about Emerald?_] [_I like it speaker._] [_My name is Harry._] [_Harry will you be my master_] Harry was surprised [_Yes, I will._] Emerald sithered up his arm and rapped herself around his neck loosely.

Harry left the room and layer. He climbed back up the stairs. He hoped that Snape was still in the great hall. Harry walked down the stairs and walked into the great hall and everyone was still there. Harry walked up to Snape and place the viles down. Everyone was looking at him curiously. "Its basilisk venom, scales and blood." Every wizard and witch were surprised. "Mr. Potter how did you come to have these?" "Chamber of secrets. I killed the basilisk in my second year and I don't need them since I suck at potions I gave some to you. Bye" He left behind a room of surprised and awed people. Harry went up to the R.O.R.

"Albus tell us about Harry if we are going to train him." Gandalf asked. "In Harry's first year when he was 11, Harry and his ex-best friends stopped Voldemort (most of the witches and wizards shuddered causing the guests to look at them curiously). Harry killed the body of a professor that Voldemort (more shudders) had control over." The guest were in shock. "Harry hated himself for killing someone. I had to tell him that the professor was going to die anyway but more painful and he still hated himself." Now everyone was shocked.

"In his second year Harry and the whole year found out that he could talk to snakes and most of the school were afraid of him. Talking to snakes were considered evil. When the muggleborns (He was receiving confused looks and he sighed) or witches or wizards born into non-magical parents, were being petrified. When Harry's ex-best friend sister was taken down to the chamber of secrets he went after her. He found a diary containing Tom or known as Voldemort's memory. It had taken over the girl and was killing her to make himself real. The memory sent the basilisk after Harry after he said he was still loyal to me even when I wasn't there. My phoenix blinded the snake. Harry pulled Godric Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat. He fought and killed the snake and use its fang to destroy the diary and the memory. He had saved the girl and saved her from being expelled." Everyone was in awe.

"In his third year Voldemort (shudders) did not attack Harry. Sirius escaped a wizarding prison when he found out that someone who we all thought to be dead was staying staying in the same dorm as Harry. Sirius was imprisoned in for someone elses crime. That person was Peter Pettigrew and he was in his animagus form. An animagus is a person who can turn into an animal. Harry found out the truth and instead of letting Sirius and Remus kill Peter he was going to give him to the guard of the prison." What he said showed how much of a kind heart Harry had.

"In Harry's fourth year he was forced into a dangerous tournament that was supposed to only have 7th years. Most people thought he wanted to be more famous and turned there backs on him. One of those people was his ex-best friend. He had to face a dragon. It was the worst dragon of all. The next task was he had to find what was most precious to him. He save another contestant's precious to her. The last task was a maze with different creatures. He and another contestant got sent to the graveyard. He watched his friend die and Voldemort's (shudders) return. He blamed himself for Cedrics death. Nothing could convince him that it was not." Everyone was still surprised that Harry could stay sane after what he went through.

"Last year Harry had to watch what Voldemort (shudders) had done to people. He was also called a liar and attention seeker. The defense teacher hated him and gave him detention for anything she could. She was using a illegal object to punish him. He has the scar of it on his left hand. It reads "I must not tell lies.". (Everyone was disgusted here) He had a vision of Sirius being torchered by Tom. He rushed to save his godfather with his friends and ex-best friends. He realized that vision was fake just so that he could receive the prophecy. He almost lost his godfather but Harry was in the way and the spell bounced off him and hit one of Tom's followers, Bellatrix. When he was in the infirmary he told his friend that he was gay and three of them hated him and called him disgusting. We learned that his relatives were abusive and his uncle raped him. (They were disgusted and angry.) He is one of the most kind hearted person I know and everything goes wrong around him." He let that sink in. "I will show you to your rooms.

Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon alone with his new snake, Emerald. He talked to her about his year at Hogworts. When it was time for dinner Harry waited till Emerald was loosely around his neck before he left. He made his way down to the great hall. When he entered everyone was already there. He sat down in his normal seat his and dinner appeared. He also asked for a couple of mice. That got him some strange looks but he did not notice. When the mice appeared Emerald went after them. That answered there questions about the mice.

"Harry where did the snake come from?" Draco asked. "From an egg." Harry said sarcastically. Draco glared at him. "You know what I mean." "He came from the chamber of secrets. I was curious to what was in Salazars mouth. There was a room. In the middle was an egg. I started to incubate it for the past few months. There were all kinds of books. They are all in parselmouth so I was translating them and since most of them are potion books and Professor Snape could use them since as I said earlier I suck at potions. (This shocked the professor more) I also found out that I am the true heir to Salazar Slytherin and am unfortunately related to Tom (when he said this his nose wrinkled up in disgust and Legolas thought is was the cutest thing ever.) Today when I was down in the chamber the egg hatched and I named her Emerald." "I thought you were the heir of Godric Gryffindor." "I am. They are both my ancestors unfortunately that's how I obtained Godrics sword in my second year."

[_Master?_] [_You know you can just call me Harry and what is your question._] Even though they knew he could talk to snakes it was still strange to see. Legolas thought it was sexy. [_Why is the young blond one nosy?_] He looked at Draco. [_I don't know. I will ask him._] "What?" Draco asked. Harry smirked. "Emerald asked why you are nosy and now I want to know." "I am NOT nosy, just curious." "Yeah nosy." All Draco did was stick out his tounge. [_I think it's because he is a stuck up snob that thinks that everything is his business._] Harry laughed after that and Legolas thought that it was the best music he had ever heard. Just then two phoenixes entered the great hall in a burst of flames. One phoenix flew to Dumbledors shoulders the other went to Harry.

"Harry who is this?" Sirius had asked. "This is Pyris. He is the son of Fawkes and his mate Lorine." Harry answered. Pyris had red and gold feathers. He had Sapphire blue eyes. [Harry I see you found a snake. I hope you to will be as good of friends as we are.] Pyris trilled. What surprised them all was when he trilled back. [Me to. I hope that I can make my parents and ancestors proud of me.] (Legolas thought that this was really sexy.) [You will.] [Ah my son is correct Harry you will. You have already made us proud. Your family and friends are proud and the people who don't are stupid and maybe they will see.] Harry grinned at Fawkes. Everyone was confused. Harry caught their confused looks. He sighed and explained. "I inherited the ability to talk to snakes from Salazar and the ability to talk to phoenixes from Godric." That made since. Pyris flew off. Emerald sylithered back up to his shoulder and wrapped herself around his neck loosely. He got up and left.

(the next day)

Harry found himself being shaken awake by Sirius. "Mornin cub." "Go away dad." Harry said sleepily and Sirius froze. "Yes Siri I called you dad because you are like a dad to me." Harry said when he felt Sirius freeze. "I like it and thank you Harry. I think of you as my son." "So, why are you waking me up?" "You start your training today after breakfast." "Oh." Harry sat up and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed. He wore the clothes he bought at Hogsmede. He had on a dark emerald green shirt. His jeans were a dark blue and emerald green sneakers. He brushed his hair and teeth then left. He saw that Sirius had already left and Remy had stayed.

"Good mornin Pa." Harry said. Remy smiled. "Mornin cub." They made their way down to the great hall. The guests were already there. Legolas' breath hitched when he saw Harry. Harry's breath hitched also. Legolas was wearing a tight forest green shirt and Dark jeans. His hair was pulled back into a low pony tail showing off his pointy ears. They all ate breakfast in silence. Harry's owl flew in and sat on Harry's shoulder. He took the letter off and she nipped his ear affectionately. She ate a few pieces of his fruit and flew off. Harry opened the letter. He read it.

_Dear little brother,  
>We over heard Ron and Hermione were going to sent you something terrible so be careful. We have pulled a prank on them for it. Here is what happened. We have started a store in Diagon store is called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Great name right. Thanks for the money.<em>

_Love,  
>Fred and George.<em>

When Harry saw the picture he burst out laughing. His laughing drew in some curious looks. He handed the picture to Sirius and Remus. When they saw it they also burst out laughing. Now everyone was looking and the trio. Harry gave the picture to Draco and the photo was past around and pretty soon everyone was laughing.

The picture showed Ron with bright hot pink hair, neon green skin, he had bright red lipstick, bright blue eyeshadow, and dark eyeliner. He was wearing a light pink dress. Hermione had rainbow hair, bright orange skin, and was sporting a clown face. She was wearing a neon yellow dress. All in all it was a funny site. Harry made sure that no one had seen the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

[Thoughts]

[_parslemouth]_

[Talking a phoenix]

Harry had been told to go outside for training after breakfast. Before Harry could leave the Weasely owl flew by. Harry went pale when he saw that it was a howler. Before he could open the letter it started to yell.

"HARRY YOU DISGUSTING FREAK HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY PARENTS AND BROTHERS ON YOUR SIDE. FRED AND GEORGE PLAYED A CRUEL PRANK ON US AND GINNY IS STILL GROUNDED. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE WE KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOUR UNCLE DID TO YOU AND WE WILL TELL. I ALSO KNOW ABOUT YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH MALFOY AND THAT IS WRONG. IS HE YOUR KNEW BOYFRIEND FREAK? YOUR SICK AND SHOULD BE KILLED FOR EXISTING YOUR UNCLE DID THE RIGHT THING. SEE YOU NEXT YEAR."

The letter ripped itself up. Everyone was looking at Harry. Harry ran before anyone could say anything. Remy was on his heels. Harry ran up to his room. He fell on to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and started to cry. Remy sat on the bed. Ry feeling the bed dip sat up and hugged Remus. Remy hugged him close. He rubbed circles into his back.

"Harry did what Ron said reminded you of what your uncle did to you?" "Yes." "It's okay cub. Me and Siri will be here for you." Harry could tell that he was hidding something. "What are you hiding Remy?" Harry asked. Remy sighed. "Um Harry I'm pregnant." Remy was nervous to how Harry would react. Harry eyes went wide and that worried Remus. "Really? (Remus nodded) That's great I'm going to be a big brother." Harry was beyond happy, he was ecstatic. Remy smiled "Yes you are." "Does Siri know?" "Yes and he was jumping on the bed crying yes, yes, yes." They both laughed at that. "Siri is a child at heart Remy." "I know. Are you alright to train today?" "Yeah."

Harry got up and left. He walked outside and and sat down under the tree near the Black lake. He sat there waiting hoping that he would be able to train with Legolas.

(Great hall)

"I will be right back. I have to write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." With that Albus left. "Don't worry about Harry. Remus will cheer him up and Harry will be ready to start his training." Sirius said. "Harry would not want to change everything because of him." "Are you sure Sirius?" Mcgonagall asked. "Yes I'm sure. After all we all should know how stubborn Harry is." "That's true." Severus said.

They talked for a few. Legolas wanted to know if Harry was alright. He hoped he was and also hoped that Harry would be up to training. He wanted to be close to Harry. Everyone looked at the door when it opened. Remus walked in. "So?" Sirius asked. "He's fine. I told him and he was excited. I also told him your reaction Siri and he laughed and said that you were a child at heart and I agreed with him." Siri pouted for a second then broke out into a smile. "He's excited?" "Yes." "Good." Everyone was confused about what they were talking about except Madam Pomfrey.

"He's outside waiting." Remus told the guests. They all nodded, got up and left.

(The Burrow)

An owl flew into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley untied the letter. When she finished reading what it said her face was red. Percy who had apologized to his family wandered who was in trouble now.

"RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU TO HERMIONE." Percy got up and left not wanting to hear his mother's rage and went to work. After Percy left Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Ron got scared when he saw his mother's face.

"RONALD WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER HOW DARE YOU SENT THAT HOWLER. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HARRY ALONE. YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS. YOU ARE LUCKY RONALD THAT I DO NOT TELL BILL AND CHARLIE ABOUT THIS. THEY ARE ALREADY MAD AT YOU. YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE HOSE WITHOUT ANY MAGIC. YOU WILL ALSO HELP ME COOK. WHEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL YOU BOTH HAVE TWO MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM HOGWARTS."

They both stayed quiet while thinking of ways to get revenge on Harry. They were going to make him pay for this.

(outside)

Harry learned the basics about sword fighting, archery, ax fighting and ancient magic. He learned about Middle Earth. He also learned about the fellowship. Harry liked the feeling of being close to Legolas. Little did Harry know but Legolas felt the same. Harry was also Happy about becoming an older brother. He loved the thought. He would protect the baby no mater what.

Aragon noticed Legolas's glances at Harry. [I wounder if Legolas has a crush on Harry. Maybe they both like each other.] Frodo noticed Harry's glances at Legolas. [Looks like Harry has a crush on Legolas. I wounder if Legolas has one on Harry.]

They all went in for lunch. Harry was done with his training. He was going to hang out with Draco. He was hoping that Draco would not act like his usual stuck up spoiled brat self.


	7. Chapter 7

[Thoughts]

[_Parslemouth_]

[Talking to a Phoenix]

Harry found Draco in the potions lab with Severus. Harry left since Draco was with his father. Harry went to his room. He opened the nightstand draw and pulled out his drawing pad and pencil. He walked outside. He sat under the tree he was at earlier. He started to draw the Black lake and the Forbidden forest.

Harry was so engrossed in drawing that he did not hear the patter of feet coming towards him. "Hello Harry." Legolas said as he sat down. His voice had startled Harry. "H-hello Legolas." Legolas noticed that he had startled him. He smiled softly. "Sorry for scaring you." "It's okay."

Harry continued to draw. [I wounder what he is drawing. He looks far more relaxed then he did when we first met him. I wounder what he is thinking.] "What are you drawing?" He asked when Harry was finished. Harry looked up and smiled. He handed his drawing pad over to Legolas. Legolas was amazed. The drawing looked like what he had seen when he looked at the lake and forest. "This is great Harry." "Thank you." He gave the pad back to Harry. Harry sat the pad and pencil down next to him. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and laid his chin on top.

"Harry are you alright." "Yes, just wish that bad stuff would not happen to me every ten minutes." Legolas did not know what to say to that. "So how old are you?"Harry asked changing the subject. Legolas smiled "I am 139." "Wow, your old." "HEY!" Harry just giggled. They both did not notice that they were being watched. Siri watched as Harry giggled. He smiled and went to find Remy.

"I am am an elf so I am immortal." "Oh. Are all elves archers?" "Yes." "Cool. Are all hobbits short?" Legolas smiled. "Yes they are." "Do all dwarfs carry axes?" "Yes. Are all wizards curious?" "No. Um, are all elves hot?" Harry blurted. He blushed at what he said and focused his eyes on the ground. "Yes." Legolas said amused. "Are all dwarfs ugly?" "Yes." Legolas answered. They both laughed.

Harry continued to ask questions about elves. He was very curious. He wanted to know everything about Legolas. Legolas asked questions about wizards. He was also curious. Legolas wanted to know everything about Harry.

(with Sirius and Remus)

Sirius entered his and Remus's room. He found Remus on the couch reading. Remy looked up when he heard the door open. "I thought you went to find Harry." "I did. He was under the tree near the Black lake and was talking to Legolas." "Really?" "Yeah, when I left he was giggling." "Well it is a good thing he is getting along and making friends." "Yes it is." "He will make a great big brother." "I know." Sirius kissed Remy.

"What did Poppy say about the baby." "The baby is healthy and is a little girl." Sirius jumped up. "We're having a little girl?" "Yes we are." "Yes, yes, yes" He kept chanting yes's while Remy was laughing.

(Harry and Legolas)

Legolas was telling Harry about what happened in Middle Earth. Harry was in awe. Legolas found Harry easy to talk to. Harry found that he liked listening to Legolas talk. They talked for hours until Harry realized that it was lunch time. "Legolas we should be going to the great hall for lunch." "Okay." Legolas got up first then offered an hand to helped Harry up. When their skin made contact they both felt a pleasant shock. They both stared at each other wide eyed. They made their way to the great hall in silence after Harry grabbed his drawing pad.

Harry noticed that Sirius was practicably bouncing in his seat and Remus was smiling. Harry knew that they found out the gender of the baby. "So, am I getting a baby sister or baby brother?" Harry asked. Sirius jumped from his chair drawing curious looks from everyone. "It's a girl." He yelled. Harry and Remus burst-ed out laughing as did Poppy. "What are you going to name her?" "I do not know yet but we will figure it out."

Harry leaned over towards Remus. "What he do when you told him." Pointing towards Sirius. "He jumped up and started chanting yeses." Harry looked at Sirius. "See I was right he is a child at heart." Sirius just stuck out his tongue at him. Harry started to giggle. Remus rolled his eyes. "Just hope that the baby does not act like a spoiled brat." Harry was looking at Draco when he said this. "HEY!" Everyone started laughing. When Harry was finished he left and went back outside.

When he sat down he opened his drawing pad and started to draw Legolas sitting looking at the forest. He loved the way the elf looked when was talking to him. [Wonder what that shock was when we touched each other. It was pleasant but still strange. Legolas looked surprised as well. Maybe he knew what it was.] He was going to ask later.

Harry was down with his drawing and was about to stand up when he heard something. He turned around and there was Legolas practicing with his bow and arrow. What he saw was the hottest sight ever. He pick up his pad and started to draw. The pose was of Legolas drawing back the string. When Harry was done drawing he just watched Legolas.

After awhile Legolas's friend, Aragorn, came out and started talking to Legolas. Out of the corner Aragorn saw Harry watching Legolas. He told Legolas who turned. They both caught each others eyes and Harry turned away blushing. He pretended that he was drawing.

Legolas left and Aragorn went and sat by Harry. "You like him don't you?" [Uh Oh] Harry thought. "Umm no." Aragorn laughed. "Then why do you keep sneaking glances at him, watching him just now, and drawing him?" He had noticed Harry's drawing pad. Harry blushed again. "Umm, because I like him." Again Aragorn laughed. "Thought so." Harry stuck out his tongue. Aragorn got up laughing. He headed back inside leaving Harry to his thoughts.


End file.
